What Would Have Happened If She Kept Quiet?
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: So This Is Basically An 'What If' Situation. From Chapter 11 From CorrieStreet1 Onwards. Reviews Appreciated. Nasty Reviews And PM's You Get Blocked. Guests Reviews Are DELETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thank you for coming to the extension of "****what would have happened if she kept quiet****?" It follows on from Chapter 11. Constructive criticism is welcome but any nasty PM's will mean you get blocked. Any Nasty Reviews will be deleted or mean you are blocked.**

* * *

Carla looks at Peter once Michelle had left the room. Carla's mind was all muddled up with the fact she loved both Peter and Michelle but she was carrying Frank's Baby. Carla's head tilted back in frustration and quickly called Michelle back in. She needed to tell them both about her feelings before it's too late. She was worried how they will react and it made her feel sick thinking about it. Peter had told her he didn't love her and said it was her hormones talking but it wasn't even close to the truth.

Michelle came back over to Carla's bed and both Michelle and Peter sat down confused. They both got comfy noticing Carla needed to say something and this could take a while. Carla was never the one to speak out anything to anyone. This was why she was in this mess as no one was told about Frank abusing her. Michelle made a mental note to tell Carla how important opening up to people you trust is and how it could have resolved her problems a lot earlier.

Carla opens her mouth to speak and the 2 other adults look at her curiously. Carla finally figures a sentence which makes sense "Look I know you will think this is because I'm upset or this is my hormones speaking but it's not. I love you both more than a friend and family. I know I shouldn't love 2 people but I can't help it. You both have been there for me when I needed you both for support..." Carla trails off as emotions take over and tears start to flow down her cheek.

Michelle and Peter sat silently in shock. Peter was less shocked because she had told him she loved him early but he was shocked that she loved Michelle as well. As far as he knew she was straight.

Michelle's shock soon subsided when she noticed her friend crying. She got up from her seat and gave Carla one big hug and rubbed her back up and down in a soothing motion "its okay Carla, don't cry. We're here for you." Michelle looked into Carla's eyes and uses the pad of her thumb to wipe Carla's tears and eyes.

Carla smiles a little and sniffles slightly. She was happy that she still had Michelle on side even if Peter left her. "I love you Michelle." With that Carla leant in and put an emotional but passionate kiss onto Michelle's soft, vanilla smelling lips. Michelle responded to the kiss knowing Carla needed all the comfort she could get.

Peter was still in shock and felt awkward at the 2 women kissing. "I'm going for some fresh air." He said to them both before standing up, grabbing his jacket as he slings it on carelessly and walked outside still in complete utter shock.

Back with Carla and Michelle who had just pulled away as Peter started to leave. They were holding hands with fingers interlocked showing their closeness as Michelle responded "Let's take this slowly. One step at a time till you have fully recovered from what Frank has done to you and we are fully sure this is what we want. Peter can do what he wants yeah?"

Carla smiled at Michelle's response and glad that Michelle is saying they could give them a try. "Thank you and yeah one step at a time." Carla thanked Michelle and confirmed what Michelle had said and they seal it with a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**So what will Carla and Peter stay friends or even become a couple? How will Carla and Michelle's friendship be? What gender is the baby? Will Carla keep the baby after birth? How will Frank react about Carla and Michelle's relationship and the fact Carla's carrying and maybe keeping their Baby? All coming up soon so keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

** /4756130/Corriestreet1...report the link just given to you right now. This person blames me for taking over his not rightful fic. His Chapter 13 is been stolen by all your fics. I AM PROTECTING YOU INNOECENT PEOPLE FROM HIM WO STEALS ALL YOUR HARD WORK! He doesn't know what hard work is and it hurts me to know he's stealing off you all. That's the reason why he can't do Carchelle; Nothing more than he is stealing all your fics. Small update till they all admit they have stolen from you all and leave! Every time they update I'll update mine saying how they are NOT wanted here because we are better than them because we don't steal things! All those who work really hard on their fics and don't want them stolen then you will report him. Also these links do the same... /4843935/Rosie-sound and /3533648/DenbyPeace. All 3 have a hate campaign on me because I found out they all STEAL from you and I take on their fics to show they steal and I will not tolerate it. Report it for those innocent people out there who all 3 of them steal from.**

* * *

Michelle wakes up a few hours snuggled up with Carla on the hospital bed. They had spoken about the love Carla had for her before falling asleep in eachothers arms. Michelle smiles as the beauty of the women she had started to fall in love with was still fast asleep next to her. Michelle got up slowly before kissing Carla's head before going to get herself a Coffee.

Once Michelle was back, Carla was starting to wake up. "Hey Beautiful" Michelle said to Carla before sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Carla sat up and kissed Michelle Passionately "Hey."


End file.
